The Lure Allure
by iPods-and-Tea
Summary: What happens when Ash and Iris go fishing and Iris finds "Misty's special lure"? One-shot. Don't let the characters fool you, it's Pokeshipping!


_The Lure Allure_

One-Shot

Requested by: PokéshippingPilgram

By: pokemonfangirl4

On the way to Nimbasa City to acquire his fourth gym badge in the Unova region young Ash Ketchum is racing down the route.

"Ash, would you slow down, you're such a kid, no one can ever keep up with you!" Iris called as she and Iris started running to catch up with Ash and Pikachu who were sprinting ahead.

"No way, Iris, I gotta get to Nimbasa as fast as I can so I can get my next badge!" Ash cried out as he was running.

"Well, you must admire his ambition!" Cilan stated optimistically.

"One of these days that ambition is going to wind up hurting him if he doesn't slow down! Why is he always acting like such a little kid?" Iris said.

"Oh, lighten up, Iris!" Cilan said. "Last one there's a rotten exeggecute!" Cilan chanted as he darted ahead.

"Oh, I guess I haven't got a choice! Wait for me, guys!" Iris exclaimed as she also began running ahead. The whole group was stopped dead in their tracks by a river that was right ahead, it stretched for miles in every direction. Iris and Cilan caught up to Ash and they all just stood there staring at the long, rushing river.

"Aw, man, and I was so psyched, y'know, Pikachu?" Ash groaned disappointedly.

"What do we do now?" Iris moaned.

"Well, there isn't much we can do but, go around the river." Cilan replied.

"Around the river? But that'll take ages!" Iris complained.

"I wanted to get to Nimbasa City today!" Ash griped.

"Well, what do you want me to say? It's almost dark, I think we should set up camp." Cilan suggested.

"Yeah, you're probably right…" Ash whined.

"Why don't you two go find something to do while I fix up a delicious meal!" Cilan stated.

"I don't want to go play with a little kid, Cilan." Iris said in a snit as she stuck his nose at him.

"What, you'd rather go swing on some vines with Axew?" Ash said in mockery starting to pick a fight.

"Yes, actually, you're just jealous because you don't have the same skill as I do in vine swinging!" Iris said in a huff.

"Skill? Y'know what takes real skill, Pokémon training! That's why one day I'm going to become the world's greatest Pokémon master!" Ash proclaimed.

"That'll be the day…" Iris mumbled.

"What you say!" Ash demanded.

"Alright, alright, you two, come on! We have plenty of other things to worry about without you two constantly bickering and quarreling!" Cilan scolded as he attempted to settle down their dispute.

"She started it…" Ash grumbled.

"Enough! Why don't you guys go fishing, I love fishing, you can borrow my special lure if you'd like?" Cilan offered.

"I have my own special lure, thank you." Ash said crudely, still a bit vexed by he and Iris' argument.

"I'll take it!" Iris said as she snatched the little lure from Cilan's hand and gaped at it admirably.

"Okay, good then you two, Axew and Pikachu head down to the riverbank and try to catch some water Pokémon while I cook dinner! I don't need any distractions!" Cilan ordered.

"Fine!" Ash agreed reluctantly.

"Hmph, it'll be no walk in the park for me either!" Iris said begrudgingly as they both started to head down to the bank of the river to go fishing. They trekked down the steep slope, carefully clinging to bushes so they wouldn't slip until they finally made it to the riverbank. Iris pulled out a long fishing pole from her backpack and she fastened the miniature Cilan lure around the hook and sinker. Iris was already ahead of Ash setting up her rod and getting ready to lunge it into the river but, Ash was just standing there staring despondently with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"What's the matter with you, aren't you going to fish?" Iris said.

"Ugh, yeah-yeah, of course…" Ash said as he snapped out of his daydream and then he frowned. "One second, I-I'll be right back."

"Whatever, just don't go too far I don't wanna have to look for you!" Iris warned as Ash just nodded and began to walk off with Pikachu. Ash and Pikachu kept walking alongside the river about a half-mile. Ash didn't exactly know where he walking to or what he was looking for but, he knew when he saw it he would know. As they were walking Ash finally spotted a large rock that gave you a phenomenal view of the whole river, Ash smiled, this was what he was looking for. Ash sat down on the rock and slung his backpack down beside him as Pikachu took a seat on his lap.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, buddy?" Ash asked his loyal companion.

"Pikachu." The little electric mouse replied, nodding affirmatively. Ash started to shuffle through his backpack looking for a precious item of his.

"Oh, no, where is it!" Ash exclaimed as he began to panic. Ash kept foraging the bag looking for the little trinket when he unzipped an inner pocket of the backpack and he spotted the lure. "Oh, good." Ash said as he released a breath of relief. Ash held the little lure in his hand and stared at it fondly. "Misty…" Ash muttered as he continued to dotingly gaze at the little lure. Iris had followed Ash unbeknownst to him, she was extremely curious as to what Ash was doing and where and why he was strolling off to. Iris was behind a bush eavesdropping and spying on Ash and wondering what he was doing.

"Who is that girl on the lure, Axew?" Iris said to Axew and Axew shrugged. Ash fell on his back still looking at the lure as he thought profoundly of all the journeys he'd been through.

"I miss her, buddy, I don't know why I miss her more…more than the others?" Ash said in confusion as he started to smile. "When Iris and I were fighting, it reminded me of the little fights Misty and I always had she sort of reminds me of her but, not exactly. Y'know what I mean?" Ash said, as he let out his thoughts to Pikachu.

"Why won't he use the lure?" Iris pondered aloud from behind the bush. Ash then quickly shot up with a determined smile as he clutched the precious lure in his hand.

"I'll win it this time, Misty!" Ash said with a bright smile.

"Misty? Why hasn't Ash told us about Misty?" Iris contemplated.

"I know I will, you'll help me, you'll be my good-luck charm!" Ash said as he gave the lure a kiss and gingerly placed in his vest pocket. "When I win, I'll come home…and I can visit you, you and Brock!" Ash said becoming teary-eyed.

_"Brock? Who are these people?"_ Iris thought to herself. Pikachu nodded at Ash and Ash nodded with a nostalgic smile back. Suddenly, an apple went rolling down the hill from the bush and Axew got up and began chasing after it. "Axew, no!" Iris exclaimed as she jolted out of the bush to get Axew. She knew Ash would be infuriated if he found out she was snooping around when he specifically stated that he wanted to be alone. Ash darted around when he heard Iris call Axew's name as the apple rolled down the hill and bounced up against the big rock Ash and Pikachu were now standing on. Ash picked up the apple and grew a scowl.

"Iris!" Ash yelled.

"Hey, Ash, Axew and I were just searching for you!" Iris stuttered as she began to awkwardly scratch the back of her head. Ash angrily took a bite out of the apple to spite them but, he felt a little guilty so then handed the apple to Axew. His anger then quickly shifted to the rightful proprietor, Iris.

"You were spying on me!" Ash shouted accusatively.

"I'm sorry, Ash, I wanted to see where you were going!" Iris cried.

"I told you to go away!" Ash yelled.

"Ash…who is she?" Iris asked.

"None of your business!" Ash yelled.

"Why haven't you told us about her? …Awww, is she your girlfriend?" Iris said teasingly.

"No way!" Ash cried in vehement denial as his face flushed seven shades of red from his blushing.

"Aw, yes she is!" Iris said with a knowing smirk.

"No way, ew!" Ash denied, blushing.

"That's so cute, Ash, I didn't know you had a girlfriend! I thought you didn't even understand the precept of romance!" Iris teased and Ash blushed.

"She-she's not a girlfriend! She's just a good friend, tha-that's all!" Ash stumbled on words.

"Who's Brock?" Iris asked.

"You were listening too!" Ash yelled fiercely.

"Well…sort of…" Iris said as she stood downwards and began fiddling with her feet.

"Brock is a good friend too. I-I was just missing them…." Ash mumbled.

"Why didn't you tell us about Misty and Brock?" Iris asked, a bit offended.

"I-I don't know…" Ash admitted.

"I bet Brock knows about you and Misty…" Iris teased again.

"What!" Ash said as he blushed. "Well, ya-yeah, Brock is Misty's friend too. If-if that's what you mean."

"Oh, please, Ash I saw you kiss the lure and you're supposedly just friends?" Iris stated.

"You saw that!" Ash cried as his face got so red and hot it felt like it was on fire and Iris started giggling.

"Apparently, I remind you of this Misty!" Iris teased.

"Just a little!" Ash shouted. "We fought a lot," Ash said as he closed his eyes and smiled warmly with reminisce. "Way more than we do though…somehow, she still managed to become my best friend."

"I didn't know you had all these friends, Ash? Are they from Pallet Town too?" Iris asked,

"No, Misty's the gym leader of Cerulean City, she's such a great water Pokémon trainer, she's amazing!" Ash explained. "and Brock, he's a Pokémon breeder who's studying to be a Pokémon doctor and he use to be the gym leader of Pewter City."

"Wow, you have impressive friends, Ash." Iris said.

"Yeah…" Ash said. "I love to travel…but…but, I'm _tired_."

"Tired?" Iris said. "I didn't think _you ever_ got tired?"

"You don't know all the things I've went through…I've traveled through all of Kanto, won the Orange League in the Orange Islands after traveling all throughout there, I went through Johto, Hoenn, won the battle frontier in Kanto, and roamed all throughout Sinnoh, I'm tired." Ash admitted.

"Wow…I-I never knew all that, Ash? I thought you were just…just some kid from Pallet Town who just started." Iris confessed.

"No, no. no." Ash said with a laugh. "That was a_ long_ time ago…"

"Yeah…I'm sorry I called you a kid so many times I didn't know all that stuff you accomplished." Iris apologized.

"It's okay, I am a kid!" Ash said with a smile.

"….Can I see her?" Iris asked curiously. "The lure let me try!"

"No way!" Ash exclaimed. "You can look but, don't touch it!"

"Okay, okay!" Iris agreed as Ash pulled the lure out from his vest pocket. "Oh, wow, pretty!" she exclaimed. "Do you have a picture?"

"No, not with me." Ash replied. "I do have another thing…" Ash said as he unzipped his backpack to reveal a little pink cloth with yellow embroidery.

"Did she give you this?" Iris asked in awe.

"Yeah, why?" Ash asked.

"You know what that means…" Iris said playfully.

"No, what?" Ash said obliviously.

"Nobody ever told you! When a girl gives a guy a handkerchief that means they have special feelings for him!" Iris explained.

"What! Tha-that's ridiculous!" Ash shouted. "It's just a piece of fabric."

"It can't just be a piece of fabric if you carry it around all the time!" Iris pointed out.

"It's a special piece of fabric then!" Ash insisted.

"Somebody's afraid of their feelings…" Iris sang.

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Ash declared.

"Pika-pi…" Pikachu said.

"Oh, yeah…then admit it! Admit that you love this Misty!" Iris said.

"Ew, no-no way!" Ash exclaimed with fervent denial. "I-I'm going back now!"

"Okaaayyy, but that still won't stop the love…." Iris chanted.

"You're crazy!" Ash exclaimed, blushing. "Crazy!" Ash persisted as they dashed back to the site where Cilan had just finished preparing them an appetizing meal. Ash and Pikachu plopped themselves down in a chair then Iris plopped herself down with Axew directly across from him.

"You two still not speaking to each other, did you at least catch anything?" Cilan asked.

"Ash did." Iris replied and Ash looked up with confusion.

"Oh, what'd you catch, Ash?" Cilan inquired.

"He caught the love bug!" Iris exclaimed.

"I did not!" Ash demanded.

"…Huh?" Cilan said.

"Ash has a girlfriend back home!" Iris said.

"I don't!" Ash insisted.

"Aw, Ash why didn't you tell us!" Cilan said, making a fuss as Ash just slumped down his chair, blushing.

"Oh, Oh, Ash can we call her?" Iris asked.

"No." Ash said bluntly.

"Why not?" Iris said gloomily.

"Because…you're embarrassing!" Ash yelled.

"Please, Ash it would be such fun to meet your girlfriend!" Cilan cajoled.

"_Not_ my girlfriend for the 600th time!" Ash yelled.

"Yes, she is. Cilan, her name's Misty she's a gym leader like you!" Iris explained.

"Aw!" Cilan cooed.

"Ew!" Ash rebutted.

"He's at the denial stage…" Iris said.

"Ash, why haven't you told us about your sweetheart?" Cilan asked.

"That's it!" Ash exclaimed as he stood up from his chair. "Iris, if you hadn't been spying on me you wouldn't even have found out about my girlfriend! You aren't suppose to have been spying on my while I was alone!"

"See…" Iris said.

"What!" Ash demanded.

"You said, subconsciously, that Misty was in fact your girlfriend." Iris stated with a smirk and Ash just paused and started to blush as Cilan began snickering alongside Pikachu.

Then Ash yelled out while still blushing immensely, "She's a _girl _and she's a _friend_ but, she's _not_ my _girlfriend_!"

* * *

><p>So, what did you guys think? it was just a cute little one-shot because I was bored and it was requested but, I hope you liked it ^_^<p>

Please leave a review or some feedback!

Thanks a bundle for reading :)


End file.
